


Conceal Don't Feel

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Clarke, Sad Bellamy, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're willing to trust that guy with your life?" as per the 3x15 promo. What I imagine the conversation between Bellamy and Clarke looking like (hint: it's angsty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal Don't Feel

"You're willing to trust that guy with your life?" Bellamy stood in front of her fuming after figuring out her plans to venture back into Polis with Roan. 

"What choice do we have?" she responded automatically. 

The truth was that yes, she would trust him with her life. Because he spared hers once before, and more importantly he spared her Bellamy's life.

"Well, you could not try to get yourself killed" his voice was heavily coated with sarcasm. She knew it was his defense mechanism whenever she began encroaching upon his walls.

"Bellamy, you have to trust me." Clarke fought to keep her face neutral as she stared into his searing eyes. She thought back to the last time she'd seen him this angry, after Octavia snuck her back into Polis so Clarke could speak to him face to face. I trusted you, he said with burning tears in his eyes and acid on his tongue.

Even then, she understood his anger. It wasn't so much anger this time as it was him trying to mask his fear and concern. Still, her heart couldn't help but break at the pain in his face. So much so that she almost considered dropping the plan for him, hell, she would drop the whole world for him...and that scared her more than anything.

"I do trust you, it's everyone else I don't trust" he stopped abruptly to take a breath. "Clarke, if anything happens to you I swear to god-" his voice broke and he turned to avert his face from her. 

Her hand ached to reach out to him, to touch him and comfort him the way he always did with her, but something kept her frozen in place. 

She imagined what she would do if she hadn't been paralyzed with fear. She imagined how she would wrap him up in her arms, how she would press her face into the curve of his shoulder and breathe him in. Her fingers began to itch for him as she imagined how she would grip the shirt on his back and pray he would never let her go. She felt as if she'd swallowed a large pit as she allowed herself to imagine, for just one second, promising to never leave him.  
But she couldn't do that. 

Not right now.

So she took a moment to compose herself, and took a deep breath. She wanted to look away, to hide the truth in her eyes the way he always tried to, but she fought it. 

She stared at him until he could look at her, and when he did it took everything in her to not break. 

"You know I have to do this," she said quietly. Quiet enough that if her voice faltered he might not hear it.

"Why can't you just leave it to someone else, huh?" he tried to joke with her but the pain in his voice betrayed him. "Why do you always have to be the hero?" 

"Because I'm Wanheda, remember?"


End file.
